


Boyfriend Tag

by somethingseokmin



Series: slip into the youtube life [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU, jeongcheol - Freeform, them being cute i guess, this was like a oneshot in the universe... will i write more for them? who knows, youtuber Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Jeonghan does beauty videos on youtube and he's finally had enough of people asking him to do the boyfriend tag.





	Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almondcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondcake/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a cute side story where jh does beauty videos and Seungcheol's a personal trainer. I edited most of it, so... sorry if there are any mistakes!! Shortest one-shot ever idk.
> 
> Its supposed to be as if you were watching the video, I guess, that's what I was going for lol
> 
> (posted for my honey bun bc she said the jc tag is dry and I love her)

Jeonghan sat on the couch with his arms crossed. “You’re late.” 

“I know! I know! I'm sorry!” Seungcheol shot across the living room, stripping from his t-shirt and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead as he passed, “It was my fault.” He stumbled toward their bedroom and stripped from his workout shorts too. His voice faded as he hurried down the hallway and came back with a clean set clothes on to join Jeonghan on the couch. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry.” He pressed kisses to Jeonghan’s cheek between apologies. “Seungjoo wanted to do another set and I didn’t think it would take that long.” 

“So, you left me waiting to _work out longer?"_

Seungcheol pouted but his expression quickly changed into one of disbelief. “Wait!” he cried and shoved Jeonghan playfully. “I waited for an hour at the coffee place last week only for you to cancel our date!”

Jeonghan laughed and waved a hand around in denial, jutting his cheek out and waiting for Seungcheol to kiss him. “Anyway, what are we doing today?” Jeonghans eyes went back to the camera.

“Boyfriend tag!” Seungcheol answered for him, throwing his arms up for dramatic affect and finally kissing the youngers cheek. The camera had been recording and Seungcheol didn’t doubt that Jeonghan probably complained about him being late again, but it _was_ his fault after all, so he lent in to kiss the youngers cheek again (in apology) and gasped when he noticed the alcohol on the couch beside them and Jeonghan’s smug look.

“ _Drunk_ boyfriend tag.”

-

“All of these questions are boring…” Jeonghan sighed, “I didn’t want to ask you guys on twitter because that would spoil the surprise, but I’m going to tweet it anyway. Drink more Cheolie!” His cheeks were flushed but it usually took Seungcheol a lot longer to drink passed the point of tipsy.

He pouted. “I don’t want to be drunk on camera.” 

“That’s the whole point! You’re no fun…”

Seungcheol took another swig anyway and held the bottle out for Jeonghan to follow.

“You guys are fast! Okay first one…” Jeonghan took a moment to laugh, pulling the phone up to his chest before reading it, “How is he in bed?”

Seungcheol choked. 

Jeonghan laughed harder at the look on his boyfriend’s face and hit his shoulder playfully before reading the next tweet on his phone, “Im kidding. Anyway…” He muttered, giggling into Seungcheol’s shoulder again. “How do your parents feel about your relationship?” he peeked up at the elder.

He thought for a second. “Everyone loves Jeonghan. I think my mom even loves him more than me.”

Jeonghan nodded, satisfied with Seungcheol’s answer, “My dad likes him a lot too. I think because they bond over boring things like fishing.” Jeonghan muttered and pretended to gag when his boyfriend laughed, “I think he considers you like… the son he never had.”

“He loves you!” Seungcheol assured.

“I know, but we could never bond over his boring hobbies.”

Cheol chuckled again and Jeonghan went on to the next question.

“What’s the first thought in your mind when you think of me.” 

“Pretty.” Seungcheol blurted.

“I was going to say… your ass.” Jeonghan covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

“ _Jeonghan!_ ”

“Or lips.”

“You only like me for my body?” Seungcheol pouted. 

Jeonghan pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled away. “You said pretty, idiot. That’s my body too.”

“Okay, only personality traits this time.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan nodded.

“You cheat a lot when we play games- OW!” Seungcheol rubbed his recently aching shoulder, “I was going to say resourceful!”

“No you weren’t! Next question.”

Seungcheol kept rubbing his shoulder with a grin.

“How did we meet?”

“Oh, I remember,” Cheol looked over at Jeonghan, “Do you?”

“Are you saying that because you don’t really remember?”

“No! It was at Soonyoung’s party, we kissed playing spin the bottle and then you threw up in the closet.”

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan covered his face, “You do remember.”

Seungcheol laughed and Jeonghan changed the subject before his boyfriend could tease him further. “Next question! Who can drink tea, hot chocolate, or coffee the fastest? That’s easy. Me, because Cheol only drinks protein shakes and water.”

“But hot drinks burn your tongue, so I win.” He stuck his tongue out teasingly.

Jeonghan scoffed. “Fine. Next question. What was the first thing that appealed to you about me?”

“You go first.” Seungcheol took another drink, wincing at the taste.

Jeonghan thought about it. “Your thighs.” 

“Jeonghan!” The elder nearly choked again.

“What did you notice about me then??”

He took a moment to compose himself. “You had a very pretty smile.”

“Woooooow…” Jeonghan hit his shoulder with a giggle, “Next question…” he brought his phone up and scrolled, “What’s your favorite thing about each other…” Jeonghan set the phone down and really thought about it. What was his favorite thing about Seungcheol? “Like something that you do?”

“I guess. I like it when you give me massages.”

Jeonghan gasped and shoved him, “That’s your _favorite_ thing about me?”

“No, like…” Seungcheol took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, “You’re really sweet sometimes. Not that you’re not sweet, but you don’t show it often, and I love you anyway, but sometimes you do really nice things for me and-“ he was struggling with his words, already pretty drunk at this point, “It makes me appreciate you even more I guess, when you do things like that for me. And we joke around a lot, but sometimes I come home from the gym after a hard day, or if I’m really sore, and you just treat me so well? Ugh, I sound stupid I'm sorry.”

“No…” Jeonghan scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, burrowing into his chest. “Keep going.”

“I just like when you’re kind to me and I can tell it’s so genuine. And we tease each other a lot, but it makes small acts of kindness so much more meaningful and that’s just so us and... I love you.”

Seungcheol reached up and ran his fingers through the youngers hair comfortingly. Jeonghan sniffled into his chest.

“Are you crying?”

“Shut up.”

Seungcheol laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He always got extra mushy about his feelings when he drank too much.

“Next question!” Jeonghan sat up and wiped his tears away with a smile. “Now I can put *emotional* by the title.”

“Wait, you didn’t answer! What’s your favorite thing about me?”

“Your thighs, next question!”

Seungcheol laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here (:](https://twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung)


End file.
